


All Tied

by opheliamj



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliamj/pseuds/opheliamj
Summary: Bucky finds Natasha handcuffed after a mission goes south, and the two can't help themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i got a prompt and couldn't help myself. this is what came of it. im not sure how i feel about it but i wanted to post it anyways.

Bucky was just outside an empty building, a warehouse maybe. He wasn’t too sure, he was somewhere in Europe, that he knew. Just dropped off by S.H.I.E.L.D. He was pressed against the wall, strapped with weapons. It was obvious the threat had fled. No one was in that building. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t rigged.  
His heart was pounding. He knew why he was sent there because he would have come here on his own anyways. She told him she was on this mission. He got inside pretty easily. He was wrong the building was clean. Nothing was in there, no trip wires, not anything. He searched the whole building shouting for Natasha. But he didn’t hear anything. He was at the top of the building, all the way in the back, inside a small office, when he found her.  
“Barnes?” He heard her from behind a door as he pushed it open. She was sitting at a chair, and he practically fell at her feet.  
“Nat? What happened?” He asked gasping he was kneeling next to her. “Are you all right?” She rolled her eyes at him, but smiled a little.  
“I’m fine.” She said. “I told you I would be a while. Why are you here?”  
“I don’t know, S.H.I.E.L.D. sent me. They said the mission went south.”  
“Well I think they found me out, but I didn’t think it was that bad.”  
“Hate to break it to you but it looks like they left you here hours ago.” He said, looking at her. Dressed in all black, and short red hair. She sat unmoving. He glanced at her arms tied behind her back. He heard her scoff. She didn’t like the way he was looking at her.  
“What’s wrong?” She turned so he could see her handcuffs. He raised an eyebrow unable to repress his smirk.  
“Can you help me?” She asked.  
“When did they leave you here?” He asked, ignoring her.  
“This morning.’ She said. Neither of them moved. Bucky smiled, holding her waist, making her tense. Her arms pulled, but she was cuffed.  
“Don’t.” She said, almost commanding him.  
“Don’t?” He grinned, innocently.  
“Come on, James.” Just hiding the whine in her voice. His hands on her tightened, and he couldn’t help it. He started to tickle her stomach and ribs. Making her kick and yell, she hated it. He touched her more and more. He grabbed her everywhere, making her laugh and tear.  
“Stop, -no!” She whined. The handcuffs pulled her wrists. He stopped, his hands still on her waist, holding her ribs. Sliding up her slowly but making her tickle still. She bit her lip hard staring at him.  
“You’re the worst.” She said. He smiled looking accomplished.  
“Is that so?” He asked touching her thigh now. Slowly touching her all over. “Even after I saved you, this is the thanks I get.”  
“You really think I need saving? Besides it doesn’t look like you’re doing much.” She said, but he looked at her now, standing over her. He got serious, his real hand still on her side, his metal one pulling her chin back so he could look at her. He let go and leaned his hand on the back of the chair next to her and leaned close.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” His mouth straight, and voice hard.  
“Yes, I promise.” She said, and he leaned down and kissed her hard. His metal hand on her shoulder and neck as he leaned into her. He held her against the chair. She was kissing him back, but he was fast and desperate. Even fully clothed being handcuffed made her feel exposed.  
“You’re gonna help me, right?” She said looking up at him innocently. He almost blushed.  
“What happened on your mission? They figured you out?” He was leaning over her and she could see her lip stick smeared on his face. He knew, and he didn’t care. She nodded at him.  
“They left me here and took the key.” He looked at her, his eyes wide. She couldn’t help but smile just a little.  
“So, you’re stuck like that?”  
“Don’t act like you don’t have something in that belt that can help me.” She said, immediately regretting her choice of worlds. Bucky groaned, standing up and sighing a little. He stared at her, folding his arms over his chest, looking down on her.  
“What am I supposed to say to that, Natasha?” He said his was voice hard. “You kind of painted me in a corner here. Yes, I have many things that can help.” He slowly took his gloves off, getting comfortable. “The question is do you even need my help? I’ve seen you get out of worse situations. Why can’t you get out of this?” He asked, getting close to her again. He held something behind her, pulling the cuffs, she felt them tighten.  
“Well?” His face close to hers.  
“You’re right I need your help. I don’t have anything.” She said, desperately. “Please just help me.” In that second she felt them separate and her hands swung forwards. She fell forwards onto him, and he pulled her up in front of him. The cuffs still on each wrist.  
Bucky grabbed her side, and pulled her arm. She looked up at him, as she watched him glance all over her. Making sure she was okay, no bruises or cuts. She grabbed him, his face was too serious.  
“Don’t just stand there.” She said. A soft hand on his chin. He looked at her face again, his eyes focused.  
“This is the thanks I get?” He said, keeping it together. He grabbed her hips hard, and she couldn’t help but shiver. He held her tight and lifted her onto a desk. He leaned his forehead against hers. His hands were rising up and down her side. She let out small laughs feeling herself tingle. His hands grabbed her ribs, even with clothes on she was ticklish.  
His real hand played with the hem of her shirt, sliding under a little. She couldn’t help but giggle. He shifted giving her a knowing smile. She could feel his thumb on her hips. He touched her lower back, just lightly. She whined and laughed, involuntarily pushing him away.  
“I’m just touching nicely.”  
“You know that’s not true.” She said as he touched her ribs.  
“I’m not doing anything.” He said playing innocent. Her hand pushed his forearms lightly with no effort. He leaned forwards, pushing back so she steadied on her elbow. He hovered over her. He held her hips, and she smiled, stifling a wince as her skin tingled.  
“What are you going to do to me?” She asked with a grin. He moved his thumb along her waist, making her hips rise.  
“I have ideas.” He said, wanting to make her laugh and tease her again, knowing she’d pretend to hate him for it. He held her getting ready to tickle her again, but she was fast. She pushed him forwards jumping off the desk. He lost his balance and she went to grab him, but he was fast too. He grabbed her by the waist so she was in the air, her body against him, legs wrapped around his waist immediately. His hand tangled in her hair. She pressed his face to his, smelling him and breathing him in before they kissed. She felt him talk a step, and lean her back against the wall. She was over him, looking down, he let go of the kiss to bury his face in her neck. She grabbed his hair, while he made her squeal.  
She stood against the wall still as he stared at her. They kissed hard and sloppy. Once they got started she never wanted it to end. They let go of the kiss again, and he watched her. His hands held her tight. He never said it but it always felt like he held onto her for dear life, like every time he let go she might slip away forever. He held her cheek in his hand and then started to undress and undress her. He held her body close, and his skin was soft like always, surprisingly. When she felt goosebumps on her shoulder, he kissed them and pulled her in tighter.  
He kissed her light and pulled her to the floor with him. She was on lying on top of him. She felt him touch her all over but she didn’t feel ticklish now. His hands slid down her waist to her panties. He sighed deep as she kissed him hard. She felt him stiffen against her thigh.  
She wasn’t gone long this time but by the way he was touching her you would have thought it had been years. They were sweating already. She felt him reach between them, and she sat up a little. He closed his eyes, and she grinned, leaning down so she could tease him. She rubbed herself against him, poking out of his boxers. His eyes flashed open, and he gasped. “Tasha,” His hands pulled at her hair. She started to grind against him, just a little. He groaned a little as just the tip of his cock rubbed against her. His hand tightened in her hair, and she stared at him. She couldn’t see but she could feel how hard he was against her. He sat up now, so her knees were on either side of him. They were close as he slowly pushed all the way inside her, making her moan. A sly grin on his face, she was biting her lip already. He went slow, holding her close, savoring everything. Even being so vulnerable there, he felt perfect there with her.  
“James,’ she gasped. He grabbed onto her touching her breasts and grabbing her neck. He went faster and she felt like she could explode at every thrust.  
He fell back and pulled her on top of him, holding her as they both lost themselves in each other. She fell against him, her hair covering his face. She knew at any moment he was finished, so she kept going, grinding him faster. She heard him groan next to her. He reached down touching her small clit, rubbing it soft, right over his cock. She whined again, and he grinned touching her faster. She held back a loud yell and she rocked her hips faster, and he grabbed her hair tight, touching her as fast he could. She came seconds before him, her moans making him cum suddenly. He seemed surprised not expecting it. He was gasping for breath, but his arms kept her on top of him. Her face in his chest, both of them were sweating. She started to move but his arms held her there. They were quiet for a while, lying there together. She counted his breathing, while he played with her hair.  
“Tell me about the mission.” He asked, and she didn’t look up but started to explain. She talked about the past few weeks. He kept on holding her, and touching her hair. They laid their naked together for long into the night, just happy to be together again.


End file.
